


balance held together by bodies

by littlelionlady



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Feels, Ficlet, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, OT3, Probably overdone trope, Prompt Fic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionlady/pseuds/littlelionlady
Summary: It kind of just burst out of Sypha, and Trevor isn't really sure what to do with it. Alucard isn't either, that's why he's cracking terrible jokes.





	balance held together by bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day #3 Prompt: "Now? Now you listen to me?"
> 
> This is probably a significantly overdone trope, but I wanted to take a shot at it. I'll probably flesh it out a bit at some point.

Trevor would never admit that Sypha scared him a little. But at times like this, with her face backlit by the fire at her fingertips while she threw her hands into the air in abject indignation, well, he’d be sorely mistaken to consider _ not _being a little scared. And maybe a little turned on. 

Also stunned and shocked. With what she'd just bellowed at them, a secret that burst forward before she could stop if, followed closely by a storm of anger. 

Who the anger was directed at, Trevor couldn't quite be sure. But it was burning through Sypha, and threatening to scold all of them. 

Trevor had only suggested they find the ingredients for the contraceptive medicine recipe they had found amongst Lisa's things. 

Apparently, Sypha had been hinting at it for months. 

“Now? Now you listen to me?” She yelled, fire breaching a little higher and singeing the lower hanging leaves of an overhead tree. 

Even Adrian took a step back from her, holding his hands up as if stepping away from an agitated wolf. Trevor couldn’t stop his lips ticking up at the side, else the shock swallow him whole; Alucard really _ was _a wolf. Well, he could be, when he wanted to. 

“What do you think is so funny?” she screeched, “I’ve been trying to tell you for months that we should find the fucking recipe but you both kept saying it was fine and now there are going to be little Tepes or Belmont children running around the joint!” 

Her breath heaved, and then heaved again. The fire at her fingertips went out, and then dear Sypha bent at the waist and threw up in the grass. 

“Ah,” Adrian mumbled, face twisted half in disgust, and half in pity. He stepped forward and rubbed her back, letting the retches and coughs finish before handing Sypha the handkerchief he kept in his pocket. 

Trevor pulled his waterskin out of the carry bag of food they had collected from the market and handed it to her without a word. 

Belmont children. _ Fuck. _

She looked up at them through tear soaked lashes, "This is your fault. Both of your faults. And now," she took a deep choking breath, fear etching into the lines of her face, "I don't know what to do." 

To be quite honest, neither did Trevor. _Fucking children? _

Trevor didn't know what he was meant to do with that, and if he wasn't careful, the little unstable home they had made for themselves was going to come tumbling down around their ears. 

"Is this the part where we apologise?" Adrian asked, voice catching and he rubbed small circles against Sypha's shoulder blades. The quest on was waited, asking what Trevor was not sure he wanted the answer to. 

There were ways to deal with this, if that's what Sypha decided. Ultimately, it was Sypha's choice. 

"Yes," she sniffed, "And rub my feet when we get back to the castle. It's the least you could do."

Trevor exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. 

Alucard raised an eyebrow to Trevor, "One of us on each foot, don't you think Belmont?" 

Trevor swallowed. _ Fuck. Children. _

"Yeah, alright," he sounded a lot calmer than he was, walking forward and slinging an arm over Sypha's shoulders, looking for warm, for steadiness.

"Footrubs everyday," he kissed her temple, feeling her fluttering warmth seep into his side.

"Sounds good," she mumbled.


End file.
